


Caught In The Rain

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Caring John, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Feelings, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Rain, Running, Teen John, Teen Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock and John get caught in a downpour on Saturday afternoon as they were walking down a country road one Saturday afternoon. ...It does not mean that the day is going to be a total waste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Sherlock and John were walking down a country road one Saturday afternoon. It was cloudy outside but no dark clouds were in the sky. Suddenly, they stopped as they heard a small clap of thunder in the distance. Neither of them had their phones on them...nor an umbrella between the two of them either.

“We will never make it to both or either of our houses in time.” Sherlock told John.

“We can try, though.” John said. Sherlock nodded.

“Good point.” Sherlock said. Both of them started running, another clash of thunder rang throughout the sky and it was louder than the last one. Suddenly, they stopped as it began to rain.

“...SHIT.” Sherlock said. John grabbed one of Sherlock's hands.

“Come with me.” John told him. Sherlock held onto John's hand a bit more tighter and they ran into the woods and over to the campgrounds pavilion that was in the woods that campers or people can hold rest at and/or have events in during the summer. Otherwise, it is just pretty much abandoned after fall starts and the weather gets more colder. John and Sherlock ran underneath the pavilion and saw against one of the bricks, panting. Now, the rain was heavily pouring down. Sherlock held his jacket tighter to him as he began to feel a bit colder. John got an idea and tapped Sherlock on the shoulder. Sherlock looked over as John was suddenly holding his coat out to and for him.

“Are you sure?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes. Now, here. I am not going to let you get sick on my watch!” John replied. Sherlock nodded, smiled as he gently took the coat and wrapped it around himself. John smiled as he looked at him. Sherlock noticed recently that has been acting different around him but he was not doing anything wrong or bad.

“John, are you feeling alright?” Sherlock suddenly asked.

“Yeah. Why?” John replied still looking at Sherlock.

“Your face looks a bit redder than a minute ago.” Sherlock answered. John put his hand to his face and his eyes widened. He was not sure why he was reacting this way but it felt natural to him. Plus, he secretly was enjoying this feeling. It was happy and wonderful feeling to him.

“I-I do not know why my face is doing that.” John said in nervous, looking to the side with his head turned slightly to the side. Sherlock leaned in closer to make sure John was actually feeling alright. As Sherlock touched his cheek without giving a warning or asking him, John silently gasped and looked back at Sherlock. Sherlock was looking at John.

“I..I..I...” Sherlock just sat there, now blushing himself and still with his hand on John's cheek, not being able to say anything. John smiled.

“Just don't. Do not say anything.” John said to him. Sherlock began to panic, just a tad bit. John was not angry or mad at Sherlock. The tone in John's voice was more pleasant and soft than full of anger. John put his hand on Sherlock's to kept it in place. The blushing on both their faces were now more red in color. Suddenly, John kissed Sherlock's lips with his eyes closed. Sherlock's eyes then closed and his hand (and John's)m slowly moved onto the ground as they kept kissing. When their hands reached the ground, they stopped kissing and moved their head away looking at each other, panting.

“I am so sorry, Sherlock. I could not help myself.” John said to him. Sherlock motioned John towards their hands. John looked down and smiled.

“Neither could I, John. Neither could I.” Sherlock said back, feeling happy.. John held onto Sherlock's hand a bit tighter. Sherlock kissed John's cheek and John did the same back to Sherlock. Sherlock let a giggle which caused John to let out a chuckle.

“How long have you felt this way?” Sherlock asked.

“For a couple of months, officially. At first, I was not sure what the feeling about you that I was having exactly was but I did not dwell. After a week or so, I had a sudden realization that what I feel for you was not just something or anything...” John turned his head to the side, away from Sherlock. He was nervous about how Sherlock could or might react. There were a number of ways that Sherlock could be after what John was about to tell him.

“It was love. I love you, Sherlock Holmes. I love you so much.” John said, adding to his previous statement. Sherlock could not believe it. He just heard his best friend tell him that he _loves_ him. Sherlock smiled.

“I love you, too, John Watson.” Sherlock told him. John looked up at him. He only had one more thing to tell him

“Sherlock...would you be my...boyfriend?” John asked. Sherlock suddenly hugged John tightly.

“Oh, God, yes! I would love to be _yours_ , John.” Sherlock replied. John hugged him back.

“And I would love to be _yours_ , too.” John said back. John and Sherlock stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they noticed that it stopped raining. Sherlock and John let go of each other and John stood up then helped Sherlock off of the ground. Sherlock handed John back his coat.

“Well, I guess we better head back home. Too bad that we couldn't have stayed like that a little bit longer.” Sherlock told John.

“But we will have many more moment like that and not just here. ..I am not afraid to show the world that I am in love. And if any one says anything negative about our relationship and/or you, then can kiss my ass.” John said to Sherlock.

“That would be a waste of a perfect ass if let all the haters kiss it.” Sherlock piped up. John looked at him and blushed. Sherlock looked at him and grinned.

“Hey! You know, I am not innocent! And to be perfectly honest, you really do have a nice butt.” Sherlock said. John smiled and wiggled a couple of times. Sherlock burst out laughing. After Sherlock calmed down, the two of them headed out of the pavilion and onward to their houses, holding hands. As they walked back, Sherlock suddenly had a thought.

“You know, even though it rained...this afternoon was not a complete waste after all.” Sherlock piped up.

“I agree.” John said.

“John?” Sherlock asked.

“Yeah?” John replied. Sherlock looked at him but still was walking.

“...Can we not say anything about our relationship for the time being, please?” Sherlock asked.

“That's fine with me. Plus, I was not going to say anything about it at the moment either to anyone. I only said that just in case someone discovered this or just you were ready. Either way.” John replied. Sherlock looked back up.

“Thanks, John. You're amazing.” Sherlock said.

“Damn right, I am!” John exclaimed. Sherlock suddenly stopped and looked at John, who then looked up at Sherlock and grinned.

“I should push you into a puddle!” Sherlock said back.

“You could. But...I know you won't do that to me.” John told him.

“And what makes you think I won't?” Sherlock asked. Suddenly, John let go off of Sherlock's hand and stuck his tongue out at him before running off. Sherlock looked at in disbelief.

"Get back here, you little shit!" Sherlock said as he began to chase him.

"Make me!" John shouted back, still running from him. The chase was officially  _on_. Sherlock kept shouting more playful and obscene things at him as the chase went on for a good couple of minutes before finally stopped and then ended up giggling. After calming down, John suddenly held Sherlock in his arms and John laid his head against Sherlock's chest.

“Because you have a heart and I can hear it beating. You are happy and I am glad that I can make you feel this way.” John explained.

“Not to mention bloody exhausted?” Sherlock added. John looked up at him.

“Dick.” John said, giggling.

“Arsehole.” Sherlock said back then both smiled. Then they gave each other a quick kiss before finally walking once again for the rest of the way home.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
